Êàê Ëþäè
by dark-9
Summary: Ãèáðèä Ïðîòîññà è ÷åëîâåêà. Æåðòâà ýêñïåðèìåíòà, ÷òî áûë óäà÷åí... óäà÷åí ëè? È êàêîâî áûòü "íè òåì, íè äðóãèì"?


"Â êîíöå äîëæíà îñòàòüñÿ òîëüêî îäíà ðàñà."   
Êñåë-Íàãà: Â ïîèñêàõ ñîâåðøåíñòâà.  
  
  
Çàòèøüå íà áàçå Z. Íåïðèâû÷íîå. Ïîäîáíî öåíòðó òàéôóíà.  
Ãðàíäèîçíåéøåå ñðàæåíèå íà Êñàííàòàíå íàìå÷åíî, è Òåððàí ïðèìåíèò ñóïåðñåêðåòíîå îðóæèå. Ìåòàþòñÿ ñïëåòíè, ñêîðî âñå â êóðñå ×ÒÎ åñòü Îðóæèå.  
Òåëåïàò. Íî íå îäèí èç Ïðèçðàêîâ. ÁèîÒüìà.  
Ãèáðèä Ïðîòîññà è ÷åëîâåêà. Äþðàí íå åäèíñòâåíåí â ñâîèõ íàìåðåíèÿõ. UED íå ãëóïåå ïðèõâîñòíÿ Êåððèãàí. Ïðîòîññû íå áåðóò ïëåííûõ - çàòî áåðóò ëþäè, è ÎÍ áûë ðåçóëüòàòîì ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ-íàñèëèÿ íàä äâóìÿ ðàñàìè.  
Ùåêîòëèâàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ.  
Îäèí îí ìîã èäòè ïðîòèâ âîéñêà, áûë èñêóñíûì ñòðàòåãîì   
(èíûì ìåòîäîì, Ìåòîäîì Ïðîòîññà).  
Ïðèøëî åãî âðåìÿ. Õåé, îáèòàòåëè Z, ïîçíàêîìüòåñü ñ âåëèêîé Îøèáêîé Áîãîâ. Âüþíàìè ÿäîâèòîãî ïëþùà äîìûñëû îïóòûâàëè èñòèíó.  
×óäîâèùíîãî ìóòàíòà, îìåðçèòåëüíîãî, ñëîâíî áðåä çàðàæåííîãî ïàðàçèòîì ïðèçðàêà, æäàëè íà Áàçå.  
Æäàëè Çâåðÿ, æäàëè Äüÿâîëà.  
Ýòî êàêîé æå ÷åðòîâ âèíåãðåò ó ïàðíÿ â ãåíàõ?! Ìåäèêè ïûòàëèñü "ñìåõà ðàäè" ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü åãî ÄÍÊ. Îòêàçàëèñü, èáî êîìïüþòåðû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëè ïîëíûé íàáîð ñáîåâ.  
Ìîíñòð èäåò íà Áàçó.  
Ñðåäà.   
("Äåíü ïðèáûòèÿ ñðåäà, çíà÷èò, æäåò òåáÿ áåäà").  
Ñåìü êðåéñåðîâ. Íà îäíîì èç íèõ - Îí.  
ÎÍÎ.  
È...  
Òàê âñåãäà áûâàåò. Ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå áûëî èððàäèàöèîííîé âîëíîé.  
Èç êðåéñåðà íåìíîãî íåëîâêî âûëåç äîëãîâÿçûé äîâîëüíî ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïàðåíü. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Íèêàêîãî íàìåêà íà èíîðîäíîå âìåøàòåëüñòâî, êàê âûñêàçàëàñü íåêàÿ äåâóøêà-ìåäèê.  
Òåëåïàò ïðîøåë ìèìî íåå.  
Çàëï ïñèîííîé ýíåðãèè îáæåã åå.  
Îí ïðîèçíåñ, ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâî:  
-Ìíå èñêðåííå æàëü âàñ ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü. Íî ÿ íå ÷óäèùå, íå óðîäëèâûé ñðîñòîê õðîìîñîì, - îí ïîïðàâèë çîëîòèñòóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ïîäìèãíóë äåâóøêàì - ìåäèêàì è äåñàíòíèöàì, ïîñëåäíèå ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëèñü íåèçìåííîé æâà÷êîé.   
-ÎÊ, çîâóò-òî òåáÿ êàê? - îñìåëåâ, âûëåç ìàðèíåð Äýâèä.  
-Ó ìåíÿ åñòü Èìÿ Ïðîòîññà... ÌÛ çíàåì åãî äî ðîæäåíèÿ. Íî ÿ íå ñêàæó âàì. Çîâèòå ìåíÿ Ëýñëè.  
Îí èñ÷åç â êîìöåíòðå.  
  
Íî÷ü îáðóáàëà ïðîâîäíèêè.  
Íè çâóêà, äóøíî, íåò ïîêîÿ. Ïëîõàÿ íî÷ü.   
Êîøìàðû ïðåñëåäîâàëè åãî. Òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ â Áîãà Ðàçðóøåíèÿ - áîëåçíåííûé ïðîöåññ.  
Ãîòîâíîñòü àëüôà.  
(Ýòî ìåñòü, Ëýñëè).  
Îí ñêàíèðîâàë êàæäóþ ëè÷èíêó â Óëüå Çåðãîâ.   
À âîò è Ìîçã, ñòóäåíèñòîå âåùåñòâî, ÷òî äåëàåò òóïûõ íàñåêîìûõ äèñöèïëèíèðîâàííûìè âîèíàìè.  
Ëýñëè ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
Ìàòîâûì áëåñêîì ìåðöàëè çàðÿäû åãî ýíåðãèè. Çàñòåêëåííûé ñêëàä ïëàçìû. Â íåé êîð÷èòñÿ Çíàíèå Ïðîòîññîâ è Ëþäåé, âåëèêèé ðèòóàë ñàìîäåñòðóêöèè. Ñ õîððîøèì ñïëýø-äàìàäæåì. Ïðîáåãàþò ëó÷èêè ðàçðÿäîâ. Ìîë÷àëèâàÿ áåçäíà óæàñà.  
Îæèäàíèå.   
È Ìîçã, è îí òåðïåëèâû, òî÷íî Êñåë-Íàãà.  
Äî ãàëëþöèíèðîâàíèÿ ÷åòêî Ëýñëè óâèäåë: ñãóñòêè åãî ñòðàäàíèé ðàçúåäàþò Ìîçã. Ãëàç çà ãëàç, êàê ãëàñèò Âåòõèé Çàâåò. Âàøà ñòàÿ ðàçîðèëà Àèóð è âîéñêà UED - à ÿ íå ïðîùó.   
Ðàñïëàòà áëèçêà.  
  
Îí ïî÷òè íå êîíòàêòèðîâàë ñ ñîëäàòàìè, íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ âûøå. Îí ñòåñíèòåëåí è çàìêíóò, íàñòîÿùèé èíòðîâåðò. Ïðÿòàëñÿ îò ëþáîïûòíûõ, îò ðàçãîâîðîâ, îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðàññåèâàòüñÿ.  
Îòñòàëè, ïîêðóòèâ ó âèñêà.  
Ïóñòü ïîñòóïàåò êàê õî÷åò.   
Ëýñëè êîííåêòèëñÿ ê Çåðãàì. Ðàçâåäàë ñîñòîÿíèå Íåðåñòèëèùà, äîëîæèë î ðåçóëüòàòàõ.  
Ëýñëè - åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî â ýòè äíè ðàáîòàë íà Áàçå. Îí - çàìåíèòåëü âñåãî è âñåõ.  
Âïðî÷åì, íå çàâèäîâàëè óíèêóìó. Íàïðîòèâ, æàëåëè ñòðàííîå ñîçäàíèå ñ îáëèêîì ÷åëîâåêà è äóøîé Ïðîòîññà. Âîïðîñ - êòî Áîã åãî, êîìó îí ìîëèòñÿ ïåðåä ïîáîèùåì? Èèñóñó èëè Àäóíó?  
Îí ñàì íå ðàçìûøëÿë î òàêîì.  
Âñå ñåíñîðû - íà ïðîãðàììó ÀíòèÇåðã.  
-Çàâòðà - àòàêà, - íåäåëþ ñïóñòÿ òèõî îáúÿâèë Ëýñëè.  
  
Ëýñëè, íå ïðîñíóâøèéñÿ è ñåðäèòûé, çàáèëñÿ â äàëüíèé óãîë êðåéñåðà, ãäå ñóåòèëîñü ÷åëîâåê 50 - ÑÖÂ, ïèëîòû, ìàðèíåðû è ò.ä.  
Òðè íî÷è. Ñåìü ÷àñîâ äî ðàññâåòà 30-÷àñîâûõ ñóòîê Êñàííàòàíà. "Òèõèé ÷àñ" Çåðãîâ, èäåàëüíûé äëÿ íàïàäåíèÿ.  
Íî êàê æå ñïàòü îõîòà!  
Âïðî÷åì, ñóåòà, ñëîâíî ñïîðû, çàðàçèëà åãî. Îí - îêñèä âàíàäèÿ. Áåç íåãî íå ïîéäåò ðåàêöèÿ, è ñåðíàÿ êèñëîòà íå çàëüåò Óëåé.  
Ïëþñ - ïðåäâçÿòîñòü.  
Òåëåïàòåìà ñêîëüçíóëà ê îòâðàòèòåëüíîìó æåëå-Ìîçãó. Òîò îòäàâàë ïðèêàç äðîíó ìóòèðîâàòü â ñàíêåí.  
Þðêèé, ëþáîïûòíûé ïñè-äâîéíèê Ëýñëè ïîêîâûðÿëñÿ â ïëàíàõ Çåðãîâñêîãî ïðàâèòåëÿ, ñïóãíóë øóòêè ðàäè ëþðêåðà, çàñòàâèë ïîäðàòüñÿ çåðãëèíîâ.  
Õèòðàÿ òåíü - âåñòíèê áåäû.  
Ïîëòåðãåéñò.   
Çàñòàâêà ê òðèëëåðó.  
Êîãäà Ëýñëè âåðíóëñÿ â îáîëî÷êó, ïåðâûå ïåõîòèíöû ñòóïèëè íà êðèï.  
È Ñìåðòü, îòêðûâ ãðîìàäíûé, çàëÿïàííûé ñâåæåé ïî÷âîé ìåøîê, ïðèíÿëàñü ñãðåáàòü òóäà çàçåâàâøèõñÿ  
  
Ëýñëè ðàññåèâàëñÿ, áóäòî õëîðîôîðì. Ñîëäàòû ãðîìèëè Óëåé åãî   
(èìåíåì?)  
ïðèêàçàìè. Êàæäîãî îí âåë. Âåðíûì ïóòåì.  
Ìóäðûé Õîçÿèí.  
Êòî-òî ïûòàëñÿ îòìàõèâàòüñÿ, âñêîðå ïîíÿëè âñå: îí ïðàâ. Òî÷íî ãðîññìåéñòåð-øàõìàòèñò, àíàëèçèðîâàë Ëýñëè òûñÿ÷è âàðèàöèé, êëèêàÿ íà åäèíñòâåííóþ ïðàâèëüíóþ.  
Ïèëîò êðåéñåðà ñ îïàñêîé ïîãëÿäûâàë íà íåãî: êàçàëîñü, îí óìèðàåò. Çðà÷êè íå ðåàãèðîâàëè íà ñâåò, òåëî äåðãàëîñü, ñëîâíî â ïðèñòóïå ýïèëåïñèè.  
-×òî ñ íèì? - øåïíóëà ïèëîò. Ìàðèíåð Äýâèä âûñêàçàë âåðñèþ:  
-Îí â òðàíñå, òèïà êàê ñòèìïàê âêîëîë!  
...Ëàáèðèíò, ìèðèàäû ëàáèðèíòîâ. Ïðîñêî÷èòü âñå. Áîëüíî è ñòðàøíî. Ãîëîâà ëîïíåò.  
Ëýñëè ïðèãëóøåííî ñòîíàë, íî íå îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ. Ìèññèÿ.  
Íèêîãäà âîéñêà Òåððàíà íå ïðèâîäèëè Çåðãîâ â òàêóþ ïàíèêó. Èãðà ïî âàøèì ïðàâèëàì, ìåðçêèå òâàðè!  
Ó ëþäåé - ñâîé Îâåðìàéíä.  
Ëýñëè ñïàëèë îãíåìåò÷èêîì ïàðó ãèäðàëèñêîâ, óìåð îò áèâíåé óëüòðàëèñêà, áðîñèë òðóï... êèíóëñÿ ê ñòàéêå âóëüòóðîâ...  
Òûñÿ÷àìè êëîíèðîâàííûõ ñìåðòåé óìèðàë è óáèâàë îí.  
Ýâîëþöèÿ, öåïêèå ëàïû ïðîâîäîâ. Èððåàëüíûå ñîçäàíèÿ ãåíåðèðîâàëè öèêë, ïëàñòàìè òðóïîâ âîçðîæäàÿñü â èíûõ èçìåðåíèÿõ. Öåïî÷êà - ïîâîäîê è îøåéíèê âñåëåííîé, îí èäåò ïî íåé, ïîäîáíî êàíàòîõîäöó. Ïðèíîñÿ êðîâü äåâñòâåííèö â æåðòâó, íå ñìîòðè âíèç, óïàäåøü, óâèäèøü íà ìîíèòîðå "GAME OVER". Íå ðàçáèòü ëåä ðåàëüíîñòè, íå çàõëåáíóòüñÿ â ïñèõîñèãíàëàõ.  
Îí - êëî÷îê æèâîé ïëîòè. Îí - öèâèëèçàöèè ðåçóëüòàò. Îí - íîëü. Îí - åäèíèöà.  
Äâîè÷íàÿ ñèñòåìà. Èìïóëüñ îïåðàòèâíîé ïàìÿòè, íàáîð äàííûõ.  
Ïëîòü - ýòî âèä ýíåðãèè.  
Îòäàåò, çàáèðàÿ. Ãðàôèê ïåðåìåííîé.  
...Äåñÿòêîì Ãîëèàôîâ ïðîáðàëñÿ ê Ìîçãó.  
"Êòî òû?"  
(Àãà, Çåðã, òû ïîíèìàåøü?)  
"Íå ÷åëîâåê".  
"Ëîæü. Ëþäè ïîä÷èíÿþòñÿ ëèøü ñåáå ïîäîáíûì".  
"ß ÏÎÄÎÁÅÍ, Ìîçã".  
"Êòî òû?"  
"Âðàã".  
"Êòî òû?"  
"Íå-×åëîâåê. Íå-Çåðã. Íå-Ïðîòîññ".  
Æåíñêèé ñìåõ Õàéâà. (Æåíñêèé?)  
"Ââåäè ëîãèí".  
"...."  
"Ìíå æàëü òåáÿ, íåñ÷àñòíûé!"  
"Æàëåòü áóäó ß!!"  
Îí ðàçáóäèë òåëî, ïåðåìåñòèë åãî ê öåëè. ßðîñòü ðàñêàëèëà êàæäûé îðãàíîèä. Ïåðåãðåâ. Âûïëåñíóòü.  
Êèñëîòîé ãèäð, ëåçâèÿìè äàðêîâ, ÿäåðíûìè óäàðàìè âãðûçñÿ îí â áåñôîðìåííóþ ìàññó.  
Íåíàâèñòü ðàçëàãàåò... Îøìåòêè - âî âñå ñòîðîíû.  
È ñàì Ëýñëè ïîãàñ.  
Êðåéñåð (òîò ñàìûé) ïîäîñïåë ê êîíöó øîó, çàñòàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû Ìîçãà.  
Ñðåäè ìåðòâîé ñëèçè ëåæàë Òåëåïàò. Âûïîëíèë ñâîþ ìèññèþ, íàâåêè óøåë çà Ïðåäåë.  
(Íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðè íèêîãäà).  
Òû - ñïàñèòåëü, âîñïèòàííèê UED.  
-Çàáèðàåì åãî, - ñêîìàíäîâàë íà çàïðîñ ïèëîòà ãåíåðàë Óýñëè.  
Êîðàáëü ñ áåçæèçíåííûì "êîíòðîëëåðîì" íà áîðòó ñêðûëñÿ â ëèëîâîì âîçäóõå Êñàííàòàíà, îñòàâèâ àðìèþ äîáèâàòü áåñïîìîùíûõ óæå Çåðãîâ.  
  
Õîëîäíî.  
Îí ñâÿçàí -270-ãðàäóñíîé ãëûáîé êîñìîñà.  
Õîëîäíî.  
Ëýñëè, òàêîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòü Òåððàíà. Îíè âåäü íå âåäàþò îá Óñòàëîñòè.   
Æèçíü, ðàçîæìè êëûêè. Âûïóñòè ìåíÿ, ìîëèò Ëýñëè. Ïëà÷åò, è ñëåçû õðóïêèì õðóñòàëåì ðàçáèâàþòñÿ î ñîææåííóþ ïëàíåòó.  
Ñòàëàêòèòû, íà êîòîðûå îí óïàë, ðàñïîðîëè òåëî. Âñêðûòû âåíû, íî íåò êðîâè.   
(ß îøèáàëñÿ, äîêòîð. Â òðóïàõ ÒÅ×ÅÒ êðîâü).  
Íåò ñèë ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ.  
È íåçà÷åì.  
Íåëüçÿ óéòè, à âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íå ñòîèò.  
ÂÅÄÜ ÏÐÀÂÄÀ? Ìèññèÿ âûïîëíåíà.   
Íå îòïóñòÿò ìîë÷àëèâûå ñòðàæè Èñêóññòâåííîãî Æèçíåîáåñïå÷åíèÿ. Íåóìîëèìåå èíêâèçèòîðîâ.  
Ìàëåíüêîå îêîøêî â êàìåðå, ÷åðåç êîòîðîå ïðîíèêàþò ëó÷è ñâîáîäû Íåáûòèÿ - èçäåâêà.  
Ìíîãîìåðíîñòü àãîíèè.  
Íàäåæäà - âåðõíÿÿ ñòóïåíü. À åùå áîëü è õîëîä.  
Âðåìÿ îáëåäåíåëî, è Ëýñëè íå ïîíÿë, êîãäà Ãîëîñ ïðèíÿëñÿ òåðçàòü íîâûé óðîâåíü ïîäñîçíàíèÿ.  
Áûë åãî ÷åðåä çàïðàøèâàòü ëîãèí:  
"Êòî òû?"  
"Äðóã".  
"Âðåøü!"  
"Íåò".  
"×åëîâåê?"  
"Íå-×åëîâåê. Íå-Çåðã. Íå-Ïðîòîññ".  
"Æóòêî ñìåøíî!"  
"Ãîâîðþ ïðàâäó. À âîò òû ïîëó÷èë ïî çàñëóãàì!"  
Ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê èññòóïëåííî çàêðè÷àë:  
"ß ïîìîã èì, ÿ âûèãðàë ñðàæåíèå!"  
"Òû ìñòèë. Ýòî ãðåõ".  
"Äà... ÿ õîòåë óíè÷òîæèòü Çåðãîâ. Îíè óáèëè ìîé ìèð... îäèí èç ìîèõ ìèðîâ... ß âûïîëíèë ñâîé äîëã".  
"Òû ñ÷àñòëèâ?"  
"Íåò, - ñîêðóøåííî ïðèçíàëñÿ Ëýñëè. - Íî ÿ âåäü ïîìîã òåì, êòî çàáîòèëñÿ îáî ìíå!"  
"Ðàäè ñâîèõ öåëåé, Ëýñëè. Îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè òåáÿ".  
"Íåò! ß òåëåïàò, ÿ ÷èòàë èõ ìûñëè! Îíè íåìíîãî áîÿòñÿ ìåíÿ, íî óâàæàþò. À òåïåðü - ÿ ñòàíó èõ äðóãîì! ß íå áóäó áîëüøå îäèíîê. Õà-õà, Ëåäè Äåìîí! Òû ðåøèëà ìó÷èòü ìåíÿ, íî äàëà ñèëû æèòü! È ÿ áóäó!"  
"ÎÊ, ñûí ãîðäåöà-Ïðîòîññà. Áåãè ïî ðàñêàëåííûì óãëÿì. Âïåðåä!"  
"Äà!!"  
Îí çàõëîïíóë çëîâåùóþ ôîðòî÷êó, ðåøèòåëüíî áðîñèëñÿ ïðî÷ü.  
Îòêðûë ãëàçà. Äåæóðèëè òðîå ìåäèêîâ, ìàíèïóëèðóÿ ñëîæíîé àïïàðàòóðîé.  
(Âèäèøü, îíè çàáîòÿòñÿ îáî ìíå! ß ÑÂÎÉ).  
-Âèäèøü? - ñ òðóäîì âûãîâîðèë îí.  
-Î÷íóëñÿ! - êðèêíóëà äåâóøêà-ìåäèê.  
(Âåðíóëñÿ, - ïîïðàâèë Ëýñëè ìûñëåííî).  
"Ïîæàëååøü".  
"Îòñòàíü".  
-ß âåðíóëñÿ.  
  
Èíòåðïðåòàöèÿ "Ãåðîé".   
Âîçðîæäåíèå áûëî ÷óäîì. Ïîñëå äóøíîãî õîëîäà Íå-Ìèðà - ëàâðîâûé âåíåö.  
Ëýñëè - âæèâëåííàÿ ïëîòü, íî óðîâåíü îòòîðæåíèÿ ïðîéäåí. Ïðèíÿëè.  
Ïîáåäèòåëåé íå ñóäÿò.  
Ñíÿòûé ëîêäàóí, ïåðåìîòêà âèäåî. Íå-Ìèð åãî çîíà, íî îòêëþ÷èì-êà èíäèêàòîðû ñ íàäïèñüþ "Îøèáêà!"  
Ïðèíÿëè... Îáñóæäàëè óíèêàëüíî ãëàäêóþ ïîáåäó. È Ëýñëè, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Íåçàâèñèìûå Òåððàíû ïðèçíàâàëè ïðåèìóùåñòâà Êîíòðîëÿ? Ñòðàííî...  
Èç øòàáà ïðèáûë ãåíåðàë-êîíôåäåðàò Óýñëè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ñûí Ëèíäáåðã - òåëåïàò, íî ñòðàõ ïðîíèêàë ñêâîçü çàñëîíêè. "Ñâÿòîé Ãîñïîäè, êàêîé êîøìàð - ýòîò ãèáðèä... íå íðàâèòñÿ ìíå âñå ýòî".  
À êàê îñòàëüíûå...  
...Íî Ëýñëè ïðèíöèïèàëüíî íå èññëåäîâàë ÷óæèå ðàçäóìüÿ. Ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì áðîäèë ïî Áàçå.  
Åãî äàò÷èêè âåäóò äèàëîã ñ Ãîëîñîì Îòòóäà:  
"Íðàâèòñÿ? Áûòü ðîæäåííûì â 27 ëåò? Re-ðîæäåííûì?"  
"Äà. Íðàâèòñÿ" - ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë êîëêîñòü.  
Îí ïðîøåë êàòàðñèñ. Äîêàçàë, ðàçáèë, îò÷àÿëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ.  
Ìèìî ïðîñêî÷èë ïåõîòèíåö.  
-Ïðèâåò, - ñêàçàë Ëýñëè.  
(Äâåðöà, çàïåðòûé çàìîê... íå ãëÿäè â ñêâàæèíó, òàê ëó÷øå).  
-Ïðèâåò, - îòâåòèë ìàðèíåð.  
Ïðèíÿëè?...  
  
Ìóòàíòû-"ïðèçðàêè" õîðîøî çíàþò: èõ íàãðàæäàþò ðåäêî, õîòÿ îíè êëþ÷åâîé ìîìåíò áèòâû. Äà, âîí ó âåññåëÿ ñïðîñèòå, ó ýòîãî ÷óäíîãî êèáåðà, âðîñøåãî â øàðîîáðàçíûé êîðàáëü. Âåññåëü ïîäòâåðäèò - Íå-Ëþäåé (Íå-äîëþäåé) ÷åñòâóþò ðàçâå â ïîðÿäêå èñêëþ÷åíèÿ.  
Êàê âîò òåïåðü. Ñûí âðàãà, Ïðîòîññà âçÿë êðóïíåéøåå â ãàëàêòèêå ãíåçäî Çåðãîâ. Èäåàëüíûé ãåíåðàë - êîëëåêòèâíûé ðàçóì.   
Òû - ÿ. ß - òû. Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ, è ïîáåäèøü.  
À Ëýñëè - ìîëîäåö, âåðíî? Íàäî ïîîùðÿòü.   
Öåðåìîíèÿ íàãðàæäåíèÿ - çàâòðà.  
(Íåäîâîëüíûå? À êàê æå, Óýñëè, èõ ìíîãî... âåäü êîìó íàãðàäà? Äüÿâîëîâó îòðîäüþ! Ïàðíè, Óýñëè ýòî òîæå íå ïî íóòðó, íî îí íå ñàìàÿ âàæíàÿ øèøêà... ãëàâû UED, ÷òî âûðàñòèëè ÷óäèùå - ñàìè ñ ãëþêàìè. Õà-õà).  
Ïàðàä - èçäåâêà. Ìû, öàðè ïðèðîäû, ñòîèì íàâûòÿæêó ïåðåä...  
(Òèõî, îí òåëåïàò. Âàñ âåäü ó÷èëè ñòàâèòü áàðüåð?)  
...Óòðî.  
Ñîëíöå Êñàííàòàíà ïîäíèìàëîñü, ìàëèíîâî ðàñêàëÿÿ âèíòîâêè â ðóêàõ ñîëäàò. À òàê æå èõ íàñòðîåíèå.  
"Íàøè æèçíè, íàøè äóøè ëàïàëà ÷åòûðåõïàëàÿ ðóêà".  
Ïåðåäåðíóëî îò áðåçãëèâîñòè.  
Æäàëè. Ëýñëè çàäåðæèâàëñÿ.  
(à ÷òî âû õîòåëè, åìó ïëåâàòü, îí  
Ïðîòîññ.  
Âðàã.  
Ïðåäàñò, åäâà çàñëûøàâ ïîçûâíûå òåìïëàðîâ).  
Ïëàçìà âèíòîâîê íà÷èíàëà ðåàãèðîâàòü. Ñîëíöå.  
Ëýñëè íåò.  
-Ãäå îí? - íåòåðïåíèå.  
Ñîëäàòû îùóùàëè, êàê ïñè-áàðüåðû ðàñòåêàþòñÿ áëåñòÿùèìè ðó÷åéêàìè... îáíàæàÿ ðåàêòîðû.  
-Âîí, èäåò êðàñàâåö, - ïðîøèïåë êàêîé-òî ìàðèíåð.  
Ðàñòåðÿí.  
Îãëÿäûâàåò ïàðàä. ß - ïîáåäèòåëü, íî íå ñòîèò áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Ìû âåäü äðóçüÿ, âåðíî? Ëþäè ïåðåñòóïèëè ÷åðåç ñâîþ ãîðäûíþ. Ïðèíÿëè, Ëýñëè. Ïðèíÿëè.  
Òû áîëüøå íå îòâåðæåííûé.   
Çàñëóæèë. Òû - ÷åëîâåê, Ëýñëè, ýòî ãîâîðÿò îíè òåáå. Òàêîâî Ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå.  
Çàòìåíèå, ÷òî ñïðÿòàëî ëóíó êîìïëåêñîâ è ñòðàõà, ñïðÿòàííîãî â êðèñòàëëû áåññòðàøèÿ, ïðîäîëæàëîñü ñåìü ìèíóò. Òåì ÿð÷å îïàëèëè ñåò÷àòêó èêñ-ëó÷è.  
(Ôàëüøü, Ëýñëè, ÷óâñòâóåøü åå êèñëûé çàïàõ?)  
Ëàâà ñêîâàíà ëüäîì, íåíàâèñòü ìàñêèðóåòñÿ äðóæáîé.  
Îòâåðæåííûì íåò ïðîùåíèÿ.   
Çà ÷òî?  
Îí íåäîóìåííî (íó ïî÷åìóó?) îñìàòðèâàåòñÿ.  
Ñëîâíî ðàñïëàâëåííûé ïëóòîíèé ðàçëàãàåò åãî òåëî. Êàïëè íåíàâèñòè.  
Óáëþäîê, ÷óæàê. Ìåðçêàÿ òâàðü.  
Çâåðü, ìðàçü.  
-Çà ÷òî? - ïðîøåïòàë Ëýñëè.  
Òàê áûëî âñåãäà, íî ëèøü òåïåðü òåáÿ âïèõíóëè âíóòðü Çàðàæåííîé Ñòàíöèè. Îòêðîâåíèå - åäêàÿ ùåëî÷ü, Ëýñëè.   
Çíàé.  
Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ïîêîðåæåííûõ íåíàâèñòüþ  
(èñòèíîé)  
ëèö.  
Ïðèãîâîðåí ê ïîæèçíåííîìó ðàññòðåëó ïðåçðåíèåì.   
Ãèëüîòèíà îáðóáèëà âåðó.  
-×óæàê, çëî, âðàã, - ìîë÷à ïîâòîðÿëè Îíè.  
Ðàñòîïòàòü.  
Øèïû íàíèçàëè àðòåðèè, íåãàòèâíàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ êðîøèëà âèí÷åñòåð â ïûëü.  
-Ïî÷åìó? - âîïðîñ, äðåâíèé ïîäîáíî õðàìàì Àèóðà.  
Òàê èäè òóäà, èäè ê íèì, Ëýñëè. È íèêîãäà íå âîçâðàùàéñÿ, ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû - ëó÷øèé, õîòÿ èíîðîäåí. Òû åñòü Ñèëà, íî íå Ñèëà Çåìëè. Óáèðàéñÿ íà Àèóð, íåäîíîñîê.   
Íî ÿ âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ è Òåððàíîì òîæå…  
Îøèáñÿ, òåëåïàò. Òû - íè÷òî.  
Ãåíåðàë Óýñëè, ñëîâíî çà âàìè. Ëýñëè îáåðíóëñÿ ê êîìàíäèðó, ñèãíàëèçèðóÿ ìîëüáó. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè, ÷òî ÿ ÷åëîâåê... ïîæàëóéñòà.   
LOADING, PLEASE WAIT.  
"Òüôó òû, Ãîñïîäè, ó íåãî è âïðÿìü ÷åòûðå ïàëüöà. Ãèáðèä ÷åðòîâ. Áðð, äî ÷åãî æå óðîäû ýòè Ïðîòîññû... "  
-ÍÅÒ!   
ÊÀÊ ÒÛ ÍÀÇÂÀË ÌÎÞ ÐÀÑÓ?  
Ëýñëè, îñêàëèâ çóáû, òî÷íî ñóìàñøåäøèé âàìïèð, êèíóëñÿ íà ãåíåðàëà. Ñäàâèë ïàëüöû...  
âñå çàìåðëî  
îòïóñòèë... íå óáèé. Çàïîâåäü ×åëîâåêà... îòïóñòèë...  
...òîãäà èç áîëîòà ëæè èçâåðãëàñü ßðîñòü.  
-Óáëþäîê!  
-Ãàäåíûø!  
-Øïèîí!  
-Ñûí ìîíñòðà!  
Êàïñóëû ñ ÿäîì âïðûñêèâàëè ñâåæèå ïîðöèè.  
Àðìèÿ ñìåÿëàñü îñêàëîì íåíàâèñòè. Âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî ïðèñóòñòâîâàëî òóò. Òàê áóäåò âñåãäà ñ ÷óæèìè, ïîíÿë Ëýñëè?  
Íî áîëü óæå ïåðåøàãíóëà ãðàíü  
(ïëóòîíèé, ðàñòåêàÿñü ïî ñîñóäàì, âûâîðà÷èâàåò íàèçíàíêó)  
ãðàíü, ãäå îòñóòñòâèå ðåàêöèè îçíà÷àåò íåîáðàòèìîñòü.  
Ïåðåãîðåëà ñèãíàëèçàöèÿ.  
Ñîëîìèíêà, - ïîäóìàë Ëýñëè. "Ñûí ìîíñòðà".  
Çàìåð, ñëîâíî ñêîâàííûé ñòàñèñ-ïîëåì.  
Âíåçàïíî-ðåçêèì ðûâêîì ñòåð êðîâü ñ ðàçáèòûõ ãóá, è âîçäåë çàïÿñòüÿ ê ñèðåíåâîìó íåáó Êñàííàòàíà.   
Êòî-òî ÏÎÍßË, îñòàíîâèë Æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèå ×óæàêà...  
-Ñìûâàåìñÿ, ðåáÿ...  
Ìîëíèè ïñèîííîãî øòîðìà îñòàâèëè ãðóäó äûìÿùåãîñÿ ìÿñà.  
-Òàê-òî ëó÷øå, - íåãðîìêî ïðîãîâîðèë Ëýñëè.  
Ïîòîì îí óøåë, áðåë ìèíóòó, èëè òûñÿ÷ó âåêîâ.   
Âîò è âñå, Ëýñëè.  
Ðóèíû è ãðîáû.   
Íè÷åãî êðîìå.  
  
Îäèíî÷åñòâî. Âåñîì â òîííó.   
"×òî, ïîòåðÿë âñå, Ëýñëè? Îêîí÷àíèå íàäåæäû - óáèéñòâî, à?"  
"Òû âåðíóëàñü, Ëåäè Äåìîí", - óñòàëî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë îí.  
"Àãà".  
"Êòî òû?"  
"Íå ñïðàøèâàé. Èäè çà ìíîé".  
Î÷åðåäíàÿ ïîäëîñòü, ïðåäàòåëüñòâî? Äâà ðàçà â îäíó âîäó íå âîéòè. Íå÷åãî òåðÿòü. Èäè çà íåé, Ëýñëè.   
Ïîñëóøíûé, òî÷íî çåðãëèí, îí äâèãàëñÿ ñîãëàñíî óêàçàíèÿì Ëåäè. Òüìà ðàññòóïàëàñü, îí äåìîíñòðèðîâàë ëàçåðíûé ïðîïóñê. È ñìûêàëà ÷åëþñòè çà åãî ñïèíîé. Íåò âîçâðàòà. Äàâíî.  
"Îïëÿ, - âåñåëî ñîîáùèë ãîëîñ. - Âîò ìû è ïðèáûëè!"  
"Íèäàñ-êàíàë Çåðãîâ?"  
"Âîò èìåííî. Øàãàé òóäà. Íå áîéñÿ".  
Òàê è ñäåëàë. Ïåùåðà. Êîãäà ÷óòêèå çðà÷êè ïðèâûêëè ê ïîëóìðàêó, îí ðàçëè÷èë íåïîíÿòíîå ñîçäàíèå... æåíùèíó...  
-Êòî òû? - ïîâòîðèë âîïðîñ Ëýñëè. Âñëóõ, íå òåëåïàòè÷åñêèì ñèãíàëîì. Íåïðèâû÷íî.  
-Ñàðà Êåððèãàí, êîðîëåâà Ëåçâèé. Ñëûõàë î òàêîé?  
-Òû...  
-Áåç ýïèòåòîâ, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïîéìè, Ëýñëè, òû ïðîøåë àä, ÿ ïîæåðòâîâàëà ëó÷øèì Íåðåñòèëèùåì è Íàìåñòíèêîì... íî òàê - ïðàâèëüíî.  
-×òî?!  
-Òû äîëæåí áûë ïðèéòè êî ìíå. Òû ñëûøàë ÷òî-íèáóäü î Êñåë-Íàãà, äèòÿ äâóõ ðàñ?  
-Êîíå÷íî.  
-Ìû ñ òîáîé, Ëýñëè - åäèíåíèå òðåõ ðàñ. Æèçíåííàÿ ñèëà Çåðãîâ, ìóäðîñòü Ïðîòîññîâ... ðàçóìååòñÿ, ðàçáàâëåííàÿ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíîé íàøåé ñóùíîñòè. ×åëîâå÷åñêîé.  
-ß íå ÷åëîâåê, - òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ Ëýñëè.  
-"Â êîíöå îñòàíåòñÿ ëèøü îäíà ðàñà". Äîãàäàéñÿ, êòî ýòî áóäåò? Ìóäðåöû-Ïðîòîññû? Íåò. Îíè ñëèøêîì ïðÿìîëèíåéíû è ìåäëèòåëüíû. Âîïëîùåíèå áèîëîãèè - Çåðãè? Íåò. Â íèõ íåò ðàçóìà. Ëþäè æå - îøèáî÷íîå çâåíî öåïè. È êëþ÷åâîå îäíîâðåìåííî. Íî è îíè íå Èçáðàííûå.  
-Òîãäà êòî, Ñàðà Êåððèãàí?  
-Êñåë-Íàãà. Íîâûå Êñåë-Íàãà, Ëýñëè. Âîññîåäèíåíèå. Íàøè ñ òîáîé äåòè, Ëýñëè... È âñå æå îíè áóäóò ïîõîæè íà Çåìëÿí. Îíè - Êàê ëþäè.  
Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ê íåìó ðóêè, ïàõíóùèå êðèïîì.  
Ëýñëè îòøàòíóëñÿ, íî íå â ñèëàõ óéòè. Òàê ïðàâèëüíî. Ðàäè Âîçâðàùåíèÿ Êñåë-Íàãà.  
Îí íå øåâåëèëñÿ, âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â Ñàðó. Îíà íå âûãëÿäåëà áîëüøå îìåðçèòåëüíîé.  
Ïðåêðàñíà, êàê Ìàòðèàðõ Ðàññàãàëü.  
Êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ìàòü.  
Òàê ïðàâèëüíî.  
Îíè - îñêîëêè, îíè - îäèíî÷åñòâî. Íî âìåñòå - ñîâåðøåííû.  
-En Taro Adun, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëýñëè, ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê æåíùèíå-Çåðãó.  
-Âî Èìÿ Ñòàè, - îòâåòèëà Ñàðà, îáíèìàÿ åãî ïëå÷è.  
Îíè óëûáàëèñü.   
Êàê ëþäè. 


End file.
